The Dare
by queencloak
Summary: They were on a cruise with the gang to celebrate their friends’ wedding. But what happens when they dare each other? Read on to know the consequences.


The Dare

Summary: They were on a cruise with the gang to celebrate their friends' wedding. But what happens when they dare each other? Read on to know the consequences.

*INCLUDES MATURE CONTENT*

*READ AT YOUR OWN RISK*

The occasional swaying woke Sakura from her deep slumber, but before she went on a panic attack mode, her subconsciousness reminded her that she was aboard a cruise ship.

She groggily steered to her left side of the bed wanting to go back to her sleep. As she did so, the hand that is comfortably wrapped around her waist readjusted so that it tightens its embrace. Her back fits perfectly well against the muscular chest as if they were molded as one. The hot steady breaths on her nape send delectable tingles all over her body. Ahhh, nothing beats the warmth that their spooning provides underneath the comforter. A smile left her lips.

Wait what? Sakura's eyes popped open in an alarm. Why is there someone in my cabin? Much more so in my bed?

She gradually turned to discover who's the lucky bastard.

Despite the tiny glow that the overhead lamp provides, she couldn't make out his face due to his rather messy shoulder-length midnight shade mane. And so with an outstretched arm, she brushed some locks aside.

Holy mother of sweets! Sasuke. She couldn't have mistaken it. From his slightly wide forehead like hers, pointed nose and that jawline. Oh, she must admit he will have any woman at those manly features.

But enough fantasizing his unearthly facets.

Scanning the place, she ascertained it wasn't even her cabin after all. She lifted the bedding and to her horror confirmed they did the deed.

"aaaaaahhhh… " came her scream, a mix of anger, frustration and shock which awoken the man next to her.

"Sakura, it's still too early.. Let's go back to sleep. " Sasuke urged sleepily. So he is aware it was her?

"You bastard! How can you say that?" with her fury she took the closest thing she could grab, the pillow, and started hitting him with all her might. Though that didn't seem to affect him in anyway.

"Hey! Stop it. Stop it, right now!!" he said exasperated as he took the pillow away from her hands. He reached and turned on the night lamp. She immediately grabbed the blanket to cover herself and sit as far away from him as possible.

"What is your problem?' he asked rubbing his eyes as he sits up and lean on the headboard.

"WHat's MY problem?" She reiterated. "You took advantage of me! You maniac!"

"What?" Sasuke replied half surprised, half laughing.

"Oh you think it's so amusing, don't you? I can't believe this!!!"

"What are you fussing about? As I recall, you were the aggressive one last night. I'm not complaining, though" he smuggly replied.

"Whaaat? Stop lying, Sasuke"

"Did you forget? Do you want me to remind you? I'll gladly comply." he edged nearer towards her and she backed away.

"Aaaahhh!!! Ouch. That hurts" was all she could says as she tried to recover from the fall. She stood up by the edge of the bed.

"Hmmmm, so much better in the light" Sasuke commented as his eyes surveyed from her face down to….

Sakura immediately grabbed the comforter to hide her nakedness.

"Pervert!!"

"What?! It's normal for married couples to see each other naked. What's wrong with you?" he said.

"What? What do you mean married?"

"Just what I said. Don't you understand the meaning of the word?"

"Oh, just stop with the sarcasm, and answer me, right now. You and I are married?"

"Yes"

"No...no...no"

"Yes" he repeated.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Of course not'

"But when?"

"Last night? Look,... "

"Are you serious?"

"Uh huh" he nodded.

"Listen,.. " Sasuke began but Sakura held up her hand to stop him from talking.

Her head is throbbing. She leaned on the wall, dumbfounded. How on earth did they end up married?

After a moment of shock, she grabbed and put her clothes on lightning fast.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"There must be some mistake." She said as she finished putting her shoes on.

"Hey!..." Sasuke started but she already opened the door, shut it behind her and left without a second glance.

"Unbelievable" Sakura slumped at the bottom of the bed that Ino and Sai were sharing.

She barged into their bedroom after leaving Sasuke's cabin. Under different circumstances, she would be extremely mortified being in a room with two naked people under a comforter, but she is beyond reason right at the moment. Sai and Ino didn't seem to bother at all so embarrassment is out of the question.

Ino just finished recounting everything that occurred the night before. Everything that leads to her current predicament. While her best friend was talking, some of the events gradually came back to her.

————- start of flashback—————-

All eight of them were gathered inside a private room adjacent to the main restaurant and ballroom the previous night. It was their first night on their 10-day cruise which was arranged by the newly weds Naruto and Hinata in private celebration of their matrimony.

They just had their dinner and everyone went on and catch up as they have never seen each other for several months before the wedding.

On Sakura's right sits Hinata whom she's animatedly talking to about her new Spring Art Exhibit which will be held in a couple of months. The fruit of her labor that will showcase her artworks to art collectors and curators.

Next to Hinata is Naruto who is catching up with Sasuke and Shikamaru with their respective businesses. The Nara family is specializing in transportation. Naruto's family owns the biggest telecommunications companies in the country while the Uchiha family monopolizes in medical field. They have several hospitals which one is managed by Sasuke himself.

Speaking of the reputable surgeon, he was just lounging about as if he has no care in the world. His hair is tied into a bun as always which adds to his manly features that draws women towards him. But behind that facade, he has a soft side towards animal welfare and children's health. He had lead huge charitable institutions that catered to both departments.

And how does Sakura know all this? Well, her students especially the girls at the university were she's a part time art lecturer talk constantly about him. Not to mention Sasuke has been all over not only major magazines but also the tabloids featuring his accomplishments as well as his women. Not that she would admit reading all articles featuring him to anyone in her lifetime.

"I was half expecting you'll bring Karin with you. Isn't she your current fiancée?" Sai, who is sitting between Ino and Temari, asked from across him.

"I haven't seen that cousin of mine for ages. She wasn't even at my wedding." Naruto recalled.

Karin is Sasuke's fiancee, according to the latest entertainment article she has read. She is Naruto's distant cousin and Sasuke's longtime fangirl.

Ever since they were in kindergarten, girls would swamp over Sasuke to get his attention. Ino and Temari weren't exemptions but they outgrew their infatuation and eventually found their respective boyfriends. Temari and Shikamaru are now married while Ino and Sai are still dating. Only Karin has never changed.

And of course her. She was more outspoken about it when they were younger. She professed her feelings to him for the first time on their elementary graduation. Her declaration of love for him happened the day he told everyone that he is moving to another school to study. It was the first time she was seriously putting effort into something. Into achieving something so desperately important. Yet, what he has given her was a simple thank you. They remained friends despite that.

Her second confession happened during fireworks festival they attended before college. She was still in love with him by then. But Sasuke for whatever reason he has, has told her she has no reason to love him.

She was devastated. Not because he rejected her but the lack thereof. It would have been better if he just told her bluntly that he didn't like her. She could just cry and after weeks maybe months, she'll probably move on. But no, even now, she couldn't figure out why, just why did he have to say those words. He neither rejected nor accepted her feelings. It haunted her.

They continued to keep in touch throughout college years. Thanks to Naruto and Ino. But she kept a little distance from him. She couldn't trust herself. She might ravage him if she couldn't help herself. Not that she hasn't in her wet dreams which became rather frequent in the last weeks approaching Naruto's wedding. She blushed at the thought.

Sakura was so preoccupied that she didn't realize she was already staring at him for longer than necessary.

Sasuke caught her staring which he responded with a knowing smile. She ignored him and looked away.

"No. she's not. Don't believe everything you read on those cheap publications. You're just helping them spread rumors." Sakura heard him say.

"The question is 'Is she aware?'. The next thing you know, you've tied a knot you can't ever undo." Shikamaru pointed out.

Temari who is sitting next to him and was discussing new fashion trends with Ino, turned towards her husband and raised her eyebrows.

"Not you." was Shikamaru's response and sighed before hugging his wife by the waist.

It gained giggles from the girls.

"Way to go, Shika" Sai and Naruto chorused which intensified the fits of giggles.

"But if it's your perfect match, you wouldn't want to undo the tie, won't you? "Sai said meaningfully as he looked at Ino who is holding his hand under the table.

Sakura has noticed that her best friend has been keeping her left hand under the table since they sat down for dinner. At first she taught they were just holding hands which Sakura thought was so sweet. But when she saw the glint from her left ring finger, she could suppress a gasp.

"OMG!" she blurted out before she could stop herself. Ino looked at her in surprise but immediately faded when she realized what Sakura just discovered.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" Hinata asked in concern.

"Show it to everyone" Sakura urged Ino.

"But…" she hesitated.

"Show us what?" Sasuke asked to Sakura.

"Go on. What is it, babe?" Temari encouraged.

"Well, we didn't want to steal the spotlight away from the newly weds." Sai interjected.

"No, no. Don't say that share whatever it is." Naruto assured

"Well,..." Ino started as she lifted her left hand for everyone to see. "Sai and I are getting married." she announced. And with that another burst of congratulatory messages erupted.

"I'm so happy. Everyone is getting married." Sakura blurted out in happiness while she is still hugging Ino.

"Speaking of which, when are you getting married, babe?" Temari asked.

"Ah, haha. Well, I need to find a boyfriend first." she said.

"I thought you were dating that redhead from Suna?" Temari asked.

"Are you talking about Kankuro's senior in Academy?" Shikamaru asked Temari which his wife confirmed.

"That guy who looks younger than you, Sakura? Wait, now that I think about it, he actually looks younger than everyone else" Naruto commented

Isn't he a vampire or something? Sai turned to asked her which made Ino swat him by the arm to stop him

Sakura is now so embarrassed. "Guys, let's not talk about me or him"

"Why didn't you bring him so we could meet him? sasuke pressed.

"I'm not talking about this, alright"

"Hn!"

As the night progresses, the drinks and conversation continued flowing. Ino and Sai along with Naruto who dragged his wife headed to the dance floor.

After a while, Temari also dragged Shikamaru which the latter unwillingly followed.

"What are you two waiting for? Come on" Temari urged her and Sasuke.

"I guess we're the odd two out." Sasuke commented, a slight slur in his voice indicated he is slightly drunk.

"You think? she replied rather sarcastically than she intended to be.

After a while of just aimlessly swaying here and there following the upbeat tune, it changed to a slower one. The couples on the dance floor moved closer to each other in accord to the beat. And she was surprised when Sasuke followed suit.

She was never a lousy drunk but Sasuke is just too close for comfort and she's feeling more intoxicated by his natural scent mixed with his aftershave making him more irresistible.

"Why didn't you bring you redhead fiancee?"

"Oh so I can't ask yours but you can ask mine?"

"Okay. Fine. I was just trying to make small talk."

"I'll tell you mine and in return you tell me about your redhead boyfriend. Deal?"

"Fine."

"Karin and I are just friends. Nothing more."

"Not according to the tabloids."

"You really need to stop believing what's written in those things."

"I don't. I mean I'm too busy for those nonsense. And I don't care what you do with your life."

"Ok whatever you say. Now it's your turn. Tell me about that redhead guy."

"Oh him? Well, we broke up after a few weeks ago. " she simply said.

"You seem to have ample amount of reserves to just take it as lightly as that"

"If by lightly means let go of someone who's in love with someone else then we both took it lightly.

Sasuke stared at her. "what do you mean by that? "

"by what?" she met his eyes.

"never mind.".he said as he slowly lowered his head and his lips met hers.

It was just supposed to be a light brush but electricity surged through her body and before she could resist it became deeper and more demanding.

She dreamt of this but those dreams never did justice to the real thing. Sasuke pulled her closer as if she will disappear if he doesn't do so. And Sakura doesn't want him to let go. God knows she doesn't. If only she doesn't have the nagging questions of why he is doing this now after all these years.

"S-s-stop" she managed to pull away from him. Both are gasping for breath

"I'm sorry. Let's go somewhere private " Sasuke suggested as he tugged her but she didn't budge.

"what's wrong?"

"Why are you doing this all of a sudden? ." she started to leave but he held her by the wrist.

"What do you mean why? I want you, Sakura. You feel the same way, right?"

She was taken by surprise he sounded almost...pleading???

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what? We're not bound to anyone so what's the problem? "

"God knows how much I want you ...but… but I'm not that desperate to jump your bones just for the sake of it, OK!. I-I mean not like this. ahhhh, what the heck am I saying right now?" she sighed in frustration and attempted to pull her arm from him but he didn't let go.

And so as she walked away from the ballroom, she was sort of dragging him. Sasuke didn't say anything until they reached outside their private room where their friends are.

"Marry me then."

"W-what? That's absurd."

"Guys, what's the matter?" Shikamaru along with everyone has puzzled looks as what is conspiring between the two of them. They are used to them bickering sometimes but it's so rare because they often concede. However, tonight is different. They are both slightly intoxicated and unreasonable. Not to mention horny from the little make out session they had earlier. In short, they are beyond control.

"I dare you to marry me, Sakura."

"You have lost your mind, don't you?"

"Perhaps, I do. And it's your fault."

She is beyond enraged but she realized he was more drunk than her. And a thought occurred that could stop all this fuss.

"Fine. If you can bring me an officiant then I'll marry you, right here right now. Unfortunately, we're in the middle of nowhere. Too bad. I guess we just have to wait till we dock." she said confidently.

This settles it then and tomorrow hopefully he will forget everything that occurred. she thought.

Unfortunately,... even the best-laid plans of mice and men often go awry.

"Is that right?" he responded with a triumphant smile etched on his beautiful lips before looking at Shikamaru.

"What?" Shikamaru asked, confused.

All seven pairs of eyes staring at him in confusion including Sakura.

"Your uncle?" Sasuke said as if it answers everything.

"Oh?!... Oooh!! He'll probably kill me. How troublesome." he said before he left.

"What is going on?" Sakura inquired in utter apprehension.

That was answered when Shikamaru came back. It turned out that the captain of the cruise ship is Shikamaru's uncle. According to Coast Guard regulations, boat captain's are allowed to officiate weddings at sea.

The wedding ceremony will commerce in 30 minutes at the boat deck.

"That settles it then" Sasuke said. "Where are you going?" he continued when sakura started to leave.

"To my cabin?" she said simply.

"Don't tell me you're backing out"

"Can't I at least look presentable for my 'wedding'?"

"Fine.'

The girls accompanied her to her room. She didn't really do anything except glare at herself in front of the mirror.

"Sakura, isn't this just one of your drunken stupor?" Temari started.

"Are you sure about this?" Hinata asked.

"I'll probably regret this in the morning, but what the heck. I can't back down now. I didn't realize this wedding at sea is still going on."

Ino just sighed. She's usually the most outspoken of all the girls but tonight she's just carefully fixing Sakura's hair.

Sakura was silent. Deep in thought.

A sudden knock on the door caught their attention. And before the girls could say another word, Sakura stormed out the door towards where the top deck is located.

After about fifteen minutes of document signing, Captain Nara started the ceremony with an advice or more like a lecture of impulsiveness and emphasis on mutual consent. Despite him obviously glaring first at Shikamaru then to both Sasuke and Sakura and back to Shikamaru, he proceeded to the typical wedding rite.

"The ring, please" the captain asked.

"I only have one but it will do." Sasuke said as he took the accessory off from his left ring finger and replaced it to Sakura's.

The ring was a family heirloom that was gifted to him by his parents when he graduated from med school.

Sasuke interlaced his fingers to hers which brought her back from her reminiscing. Together they faced the captain.

"Love is compared to the sea, constant but everchanging; love is similar to the wind, rapturous and all encompassing; love is like the earth, solid and firm. Yet your love extends beyond the sea, wind and earth. It is more powerful than your past and the foundation of your future. Your love is the essence of your life together. ( An excerpt from Captain's Ceremony vows)

"Now, face each other repeat after me."

They did the vows. "To love and to cherish forever" and they finished together.

Sakura was almost choking saying those last few words. But as they say, it's good while it lasts.

"By the power vested in me by the Coast Guard, as master and captain of this vessel, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

After more explanations about submission deadlines, they went back to the private room for a couple more toasts. All the while, Sasuke was all over Sakura.

The latter can't believe she's now Sasuke's wife.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sasuke blocked her way as she was walking towards her own cabin after everyone has agreed it's time for them to retire.

"Sasuke I'm tired. Let's continue bickering tomorrow, alright? I'm going to bed." she said but he didn't budged. Instead, he picked her up and swiftly entered his own cabin.

"I think you're forgetting something, wife. Starting tonight, you'll be sleeping here in my bed with me. Though sleeping is the least I could think of at this moment."

Sakura's eyes met Sasuke's. And the next thing she knew, she was pinned on the wall and Sasuke's hungry mouth mirror her own devouring her.

Sakura's arms snaked around his neck while her legs wrapped around his waist while his arms supported her bum as he lifted her up from the floor and pressed his body to hers. She could feel his arousal as he rubbed his crotch at her. It amplified the desire she felt for him.

"ah" a moan escape as she tried to gasp for air while Sasuke was busy with his kisses and tiny little bites on her neck. He is like marking his territory and he isn't living any space behind.

"put me down" she managed to order him. He obliged. She hurriedly remove the offensive materials that covered him. He reached Sakura's dress in an attempt to remove it too. But Sakura swat his arm.

"Not yet."

A smirk appeared on Sasuke's lips but was replaced by a surprised grunt when Sakura stroked his shaft.

"ugh, Sakura." was all he could manage to say as he bucked his head in pleasure.

Sakura didn't know where this dominant, aggressive and very horny woman came from. But all she want at the moment is Sasuke.

She was halted when he lifted her by the forearm and pushed her back so she's lying by the edge of his bed.

"Take it off for me" He ordered referring to her dress. She slowly obeyed. As she did so, she observed him and it's quite a sight seeing him completely bare and impatient "ugh, you're killing me here" and without preamble, he went and tore her dress and didn't stop until she's nude as well.

"I liked that dress"

"I bet you would even think of that in a few minutes " he says before pressing his lips against hers. This time he was more like a man on a race. His kisses became more aggressive moving lower and lower from her neck, down to her breasts. He spent some time fondling them.

'Ohh'

But he didn't stop there. He continued kissing her down to her belly button then even lower as he parted her legs.

"Sasuke"

He shushed her as he kissed-sucked her inner thighs down to her very center. He was obviously teasing her which is starting to frustrate her.

"Sasuke, please" she shameless begged but he just continued kissing around her center. She getting annoyed by the minute.

"Sas… ahhhh fudge, ummm" she started but Sasuke chose that very moment to relentlessly stroke his tongue against her clit and aching core. She grabbed an ample amount of his hair. Her legs started to shake as the sensation build up inside her. And within seconds, waves of explosions erupted and it felt so good.

"We're not done yet, wife" he said as he attempted to flip her over. But Sakura has another thing in mind.

"Indeed, husband. We're not. And it's my turn" she said as she brought herself up and push him so he is now the one lying in bed. She didn't waste any time and started attacking his chest down.

"Sakura" he grunted her name as she encased his shaft with her mouth. It was such a huge sight. She has no idea what she's doing but by the sounds he is making, it only encouraged her to continue. The organ engorged even more. "Come here" Sasuke managed to pull her.

She straddled him. His hands are on either side of her hips guiding her as she lowered herself to him. At first, she felt a sting as if she's being ripped open.

"I-I can't" she almost cried.

"Shh, you're doing great, wife. You're fucking me great" he said as he raised himself off the bed and his mouth met with hers. The initial pain was replaced by a sense of delightful sensations. She resumed moving her hips in slower pace and this time it felt better. Actually, she never felt this good before. And sooner than later, she began pounding him. She loved the feeling of being in control.

"Shit! Ugh"

"Ohhhh my...Oh..oh"

"I'm …" "Me too" they simultaneously said and soon after both felt a surge of overwhelming feelings.

"Ahh so good. Whaaa ...?" she didn't finish as Sasuke flip her without separating their union. He succeeded this time and to answer Sakura's questioning look, Sasuke started moving his hips this time harder.

"Don't ever think I'd be satisfied with just one time, wife" he said

"Then, give me all what you've got, darling."

"With pleasure" and with that, the night was filled with more love making.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked as they are spooning, getting ready to sleep.

"Hmm?"

"I don't know if we made the right thing but I'm happy. I love you." she murmured.

Silence.

Sasuke has already fallen peacefully asleep.

Sakura fell asleep within seconds, too.

\-- end of flashback——--

A/N:

This is getting too lengthy but it's not over yet. Part 2 is on it's way.

But before that, let me hear what you think about this story. I'd appreciate your feedback so much.

Till next time *forehead poke*

queencloak


End file.
